rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ade Ijakumo
Ade Ijakumo is a character created by TheCipherNine. Do not edit this page unless your an admin or with permission. Any and all theft will be meet with extreme prejudice. Appearance Basic description & original outfit (Gunslinger) Ade is a young man with slight lean muscular build, dark skin, and dark gray eyes. He’s main attire consist of; a dark red colored long coat/duster with his symbol on it back, lion tawny colored shirt, matching colored loose pants, gray colored boots, and gray utility belt that doubles as a holster for his weapons. He also wears a spaghetti western style hat. He has nappy black colored hair that would normally grow into an Afro if he lets it but shaves it to a crew cut. School uniform Ade wears the standard Beacon uniform with two noticeable exceptions; he wears a red sweeter instead of blue and always seen with his hat on. Alt outfit: Pathfinder Ade's alternative outfit once again is long duster colored in a dark auburn/brown with tradition jackal (read: Yoruba) patterns on the lower sections and sleeves. He also wears white crew neck t-shirt with a gold trim collar. His pants change to dark gray with his boots remain the same. He accessorize the outfit with a indigo bandanna tied around his neck and a jackal tooth anchor style bracelet. Personality Ade is person who walks and speaks with confident, swagger, and bravado. He’s energetic and well humored, often cracking jokes, puns, and insults. he sports a unique brand of daring and ingenuity such as his willingness to bending the rules to make his own luck, justifying his actions to make them seem more honorable and noble. His behavior is gun-ho and often delivering outlandish yet sometimes awesome speeches. He often has the tendency to give his enemies and allies alike nicknames. During his time as a wanderer he took want whatever job he could get, taking big risks for even bigger rewards, and becoming savvy as well as observant in the process. There also seem to be a sense of tattered nobility to him. For all his behavior and manners, he’s a no-nonsense person who's rather protective of his family and close friends/teammates. He loyal to anyone he respects and once you earn his trust, you can be assure his protection. The only true way to anger Ade is to threaten his family or friends/team. He consider any direct threat to them as indirect to himself and will apply any force necessary to remove said threat. Abilities and power Ade relies heavily on mobility, evasion, and speed as being the fastest member on the team. Interesting enough, he far from a fragile speeder and has a moderate pain threshold. He’s the “aggro tank” for the team, distracting enemies and keep “aggro” on him via taunts, shooting, and any other means. He skilled in mid-to-short range combat, doesn’t believe in giving his opponents a fair fight, and will exploit any weakness he finds. His Aura appear imperial red in color and use it to protect himself and heal wounds. Weapon Ade carries two weapons; duel dust revolvers known as the Ebony Jackal ''and ''Crimson Jackal, respectively. This revolvers do not reload in the normal sense, instead uses cylinder shape magazine instead of reloading each individual rounds (ref: Destiny hand cannon). Each revolver has small compartment attached to the bottom of the barrel that houses folding 6 inch serrated combat knives for melee combat. This are eight-shot double-action revolver is chambered for a specialized .357 magnum rounds. Semblance His semblance, known as, ''Tripmine, ''allows Ade to creates up to four runes that immobilize an opponent for up to five seconds. He can only be applied this glyph to anything with a relatively flat surface such as the ground, walls, and boxes.Often uses it as prelude to a fight and get some quick damage off. Also as an escape tactic for when he losing a fight. He is also fond of combining Dust such as ice or fire with the glyph. The main draw back of his semblance is that he can only create four at a time and they only last five seconds before disappearing. Trivia * “Ade” and “Ijakumo” are both from the Yoruba language. Ade means “crown” or “royalty” (reds, white, purple, golds) while Ijakumo means “jackal” (jackals have brown, black, and tawny fur colors). His name literally translate to mean “Crown/Royalty jackal”. * Ade allure to Malcolm Reynolds from the Firefly series with a hint of Sergeant Avery Johnson from the Halo series. * Ade also barrows some influence from the Hunter Class from Destiny. Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Human